villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice (Agent of the Silent One)
Info The Voice is an agent of The Silent One. he is one of the undead knights. The Voice always goes with the Silent One. He speaks for her since her voice can be dangerous. He is extremely loyal to The Silent One. Service to silence Since The voice is The Silent One's right hand man, he is also in charge of the undead army. Despite his battle skills, The Voice always accompanies The Silent One. Throughout his service, The Voice had rarely been sent into battle. That was because The Silent One didn't want to risk losing her best knight. The Voice was almost always seen with The Silent One. He was her speaker. Time of Reckoning Prelude The Voice was left behind when The Silent One met with Warlord. He stayed behind because Warlord had only wanted the powerful beings and nobody else. The Voice ended up waiting over 33 years for The Silent One to return. During that time, he had kept things under control since he was in charge. When the Silent One returned, nothing changed. He had always had the role of leader since The Silent One's voice was so dangerous. Time of Reckoning The Voice appeared in a conference room where the leading members of The New Order planned the beginning of their conquest of the Omniverse. The Voice spoke for The Silent One. The Voice was the first to question Warlord's power by pointing out that if Warlord was so powerful, the Reality Warriors should have been defeated long ago. Supreme hunter replied with the fact that he hadn't seen any major achievements made by The Silent One. This enraged The Voice as he quickly shouted at Supreme Hunter not to disrespect The Silent One. The Voice also pointed out that The Silenced didn't have infighting. Supreme Hunter responded by insulting that The Silenced was mainly a hive mind without any creativity. This further enraged The Voice as he once again shouted at Supreme Hunter. The Voice grabbed the hilt of his sword and prepared to attack Supreme Hunter. However, he was ordered not to by The Silent One. The Voice would later be seen in another meeting where a discussion took place on how to deal with the Reality Warriors. The Voice was onboard Unbroken with the other leading members of The New Order when the Reality Warriors launched a full scale assault. When the Reality Warriors got into the warship, The Voice went to an engine room to deal with them. The Voice and a group of skeleton knights were in the engine room when Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Adapter, Hazel, Queen Toxic, and Sheogorath arrived. The Voice battled Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone while the knights fought the other Reality Warriors. Their sword fight was interrupted when Queen Toxic used her sonic scream. The attack was useless since The Voice and the knights were unaffected. The Voice resumed his fight with Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone. The Voice was able to hold his own against Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior. However, The Voice eventually made a slight mistake which allowed Ultimate Warrior to stab The Voice through the chest with both of his swords. The Voice commented on how he was immortal and continued the battle despite having two swords stabbed through him. When Grand Admiral Z was killed by Sheogorath, The Voice was momentarily distracted. Wardrone took advantage of that and grabbed the handles of the swords that were stuck in The Voice and shoved The Voice over the walkway. The Voice got stuck on one of engines. After the Reality Warriors left the engine room after causing an explosion, The Voice was launched off the engine by an explosion. The Voice left the room. The Voice was present in the command center when the Reality Warriors entered. The Voice battled Evil Wardrone and Demon. After Warlord seemingly killed Wardrone, Evil Wardrone and Demon ran out of the room. The Voice gave chase. He was accompanied by The Silent One. Queen Toxic chased after them. The Voice and The Silent One fought Evil Wardrone, Demon, and Queen Toxic in a hallway. The battle lead them to the death laser reactor. The Silent One would later leave. Despite being outnumbered, The Voice put up a large fight and was still overpowering everyone when Nightmare and Demogoblin joined the battle. The Voice would later sawt everyone aside. he towered over everyone and prepared to kill them all. The Voice monologued but was interrupted when Wardrone decapitated him with Supreme Hunter's second sword (Supreme Hunter's second sword is made of the material that can kill anything). The Voice crumbled to dust. Category:Undead Category:Undead villains Category:Loyal Category:Skeletons Category:Deceased